My Baby
by stfu
Summary: Kerinduan Guanlin pada bayi ayamnya. ( GuanHo; Guanlin x Seonho; byeongaris- pd101 )


GuanHo

 _Unedited._

* * *

Lagi,

Untuk kesekian kalinya Guanlin, lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kala melihat ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan video seseorang disana, "Sampai kapan kau tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti itu? Cepat latihan!" Guanlin mendengus mendengar ocehan dari Daehwi rekan satu groupnya.

"Apa hyung tidak bisa membiarkan aku senang sebentar saja?" Daehwi tidak menanggapi protes yang keluar dari bibir pemuda Taiwan itu, ia kembali melanjutkan latihannya bersama yang lainnya setelah menegur adik paling kecilnya itu.

"Diam dan latihan kalian, sekarang." Itu Jaehwan, suaranya begitu lantang dan juga jika Jaehwan yang sudah membuka suara maka seluruh anggota yang akan segera debut itu langsung menurut dan tak ada yang berani protes, _"Good._ Latihanlah agar kita bisa lebih cepat debut."

.

"Noona, tolong ambilkan videoku saat mengunyah makanan ini. _Can you?"_ Perempuan berusia dua puluh tahunan yang dipanggil noona oleh lelaki muda yang tengah duduk didepannya itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum tak lupa ia memberikan satu cubitan kecil di pipi pemuda itu, _astaga sejak kapan anak ini fasih berbahasa Inggris._ Pikir perempuan itu.

"Baiklah anak ayam kesukaaan noona-" Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya saat pemuda yang ia sebut _anak ayam_ itu melotot kearahnya, "Iya-iya, _Lain's baby chick."_ Ralatnya yang disertai kekehan pelan.

"Noona!" Rengeknya dengan pipi yang sedikit merona lucu efek cuaca dingin diluar atau mungkin asap yang mengepul dari mangkuk makanannya, ah atau mungkin juga tersipu malu karena panggilan yang dilontarkan perempuan tadi?

"Baiklah noona akan merekam saat kau sedang mengunyah, Seonho-ya"

Perempuan yang sedang merekam Seonho itu diam-diam tanpa sepengetahauan pemuda itu mengirim sebagian potongan video yang ia ambil untuk dikirim pada lelaki yang kini sedang berlatih untuk debut disana. Hitung-hitung sebagai penyemangat pemuda itu saat melihat wajah Seonho. Pikirnya.

"Apa Guanlin hyung sudah makan," bisik Seonho pelan saat ia sudah selesai menggunggah videonya di sosial media.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Seonho-ya?" Seonho menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum ceria pada noona _staff_ yang menemani dia makan siang, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Jadi ayo kembali, noona." Pinta Seonho sambil merangkul lengan perempuan itu dengan manja. _What a clingy baby boy._

"Merindukan hyungmu, eh?"

Seonho mengabaikan ucapan perempuan itu sambil terus berjalan keluar dari cafe makanan.

 _Ya ya yaaa, aku memang merindukan si kurus itu. Baru beberapa hari aku berpisah dengannya sudah begini rasanya. Astaga hyunggg cepat kembali._

Rengek Seonho dalam hati.

.

"Sedang melihat apa? Asyik sekali kau, _eh?"_

Guanlin tersentak kaget saat sesosok makhluk sudah menempel tepat dipunggungnya, ia kembali mendengus dan melepas tangan sosok itu yang menempel tepat di bahunya. Bukan, bukan ia tak mau dirangkul seperti itu hanya saja ia tak mau terseret dalam urusan rumah tangga antara si _wink boy_ juga si kelinci Bae.

"Ingin sekali membuatku mati muda, hyung?" Sarkasnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Jihoon, lelaki yang baru saja merangkulnya.

"Astaga, sensian sekali. Wahhh, Seonho! _Aigoo_ apa dia makan dengan baik disana. Ah, aku merindukannya!" Mereka sedang melihat video dimana Seonho tengah mengunyah makanan sambil terus menatap kamera, tak lupa senyuman khasnya ia tampilkan.

Guanlin menggaruk telinga kirinya saat satu sosok berisik juga ikut mendekatinya, "Hyung, _can y'all stop screaming like that."_ Jengah Guanlin lengkap dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang keluar dari bibirnya pada Daehwi yang baru saja ikut bergabung melihat ponselnya.

"Cih, mulai keluar bulenya." Ejek Jihoon, "Ah, aku rindu pada anak ayam ini, apa kita bisa menghubunginya? Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, Guanlin-ya."

Sebelum Guanlin mengeluarkan suaranya, ponselnya telah direbut lebih dulu oleh Minhyun, "Tidak ada ponsel lagi hingga konser selesai. Jihoon, Daehwi istirahat lalu kembali latihan. Dan kau," Tunjuk Minhyun pada Guanlin, "Lanjutkan kembali latihanmu gerakanmu masih terlalu kaku, kau tidak ingin membuat penggemarmu kecewa kan?"

Guanlin menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan latihan dancenya ia sempat mendengar Minhyun berbisik,

"Aku tau kau merindukannya begitupun denganku. Kita bisa melihatnya juga yang lainnya besok konser,"

Guanlin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan hyungnya itu, "Baiklah." Balasnya yang juga berbisik dan kembali untuk berlatih. Ia kembali bersemangat saat mengingat obrolannya dengan Seonho lewat aplikasi _kakaotalk_ sebelum kedua makhluk berisik Daehwi juga Jihoon mengusiknya.

 ** _My Baby_**

 _Sent a_ _video_

 _Astaga, Hyung! Ini bukan aku yang mengirimnya sumpah! Ah maafkan aku, noona yang mengirimnya tadi. Apakah mengganggumu? Maafkan aku:(_

 _Sent a sticker_

Yaa, tidak apa. Kau begitu bersemangat saat makan, kau makan dengan baikk _kan?_ ─ _balas Guanlin selang beberapa menit._

 ** _My_ _Baby_**

 _Tentu saja aku makan dengan baik. Ah_ , _maafkan aku jika nanti bertemu denganku bentuk tubuhku lebih lebar._

 _Apa kau makan dengan baik juga? Ah aku harap iya._

 _Aku merindukanmu:(_

 _Sent a_ _sticker_

 _Sent a_ _photo_

 _Semangatlah latihannya! Aku mendoakanmu. Akumencintaimuswaggyreapppper._

Saat baru saja jemari tangannya ingin membalas pesan dari Seonho, ia dikejutkan dengan Jihoon yang merangkulnya dan dengan cepat ia menarik layar ponselnya untuk melihat video Seonho. _Yeah,_ terimakasih uri Jihoon yang telah merusak acara melepas rindunya dengan Seonho.

Ngomong-ngomong foto yang dikirim Seonho yang sempat membuat Guanlin senyum-senyum adalah pose pemuda itu dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit dimajuin juga wajah menggemaskan anak itu. Ah, kalau begini caranya Guanlin jadi ingin cepat-cepat menuju hari konser final digelar dan segera bertemu dengan bayi ayamnya itu.

Sungguh kerinduannya pada Seonho tak dapat dibendung lagi! _Ew, Guanlin and his cheesy words._

.

* * *

Duem, apaan neh. Haha first time nulis ff selain anak ekso jadi rada weird, anw mereka otpku selain kaihun banyaksih otpku di pd1O1, lol. And Last, thankyou for reading.


End file.
